1. Field of the Invention
A tail light construction is secured to a vehicle body by means of thredded fasteners. The construction includes means for hiding the heads of the threaded fasteners from external view.
2. Prior Art
In modern car construction, it is desired to hide the heads of any screws which are used to attach tail light assemblies to a vehicle. It is considered aesthetically undesirable to have externally visible fasteners on the exterior of vehicles. One technique which has been used in the past to attach the tail light assemblies in place without the fasteners being externally visible has been to provide interior screws which are set from inside the space behind the tail light assembly. However, in some vehicle designs, it is either impossible or very inconvenient or expensive to provide for such interior screw mounting.
In the present invention, means have been provided for first fastening the tail light assembly to a vehicle using fastening means which are initially externally visible. A cover plate is provided which is then latched on one side to the tail light assembly and screwed into the tail light assembly from the other side. However, the screw means are not visible from the exterior of the vehicle because they extend from the deck lid opening into the tail light assembly. When the deck lid is closed, the heads of screws cannot be seen. Thus, a relatively inexpensive technique has been provided for achieving the desired end of making the fastening devices not externally visible while avoiding the necessity for setting screw means from a point behind the tail light assembly.